This invention relates to a folding chair and more particularly to a folding chair in which the angle of inclination of a backrest thereof can be adjusted.
A known folding chair comprises a pair of legs each made of a U-shaped frame and crossed and pivoted to each other at the front and rear middle frame portions, a pair of seat supporting members extending between the upper end portions of the corresponding legs, a canvas seat stretched between the seat supporting members, arm members provided above the corresponding seat supporting members and extending between the front and rear upper ends of the corresponding legs, a pair of a backrest supporting members with their lower ends fixed to the respective rear upper ends of the legs, and a canvas backrest stretched between the backrest supporting members.
Since the backrest of the known folding chair can not change its inclination but is inclined permanently at a specific angle, the user has to take the same posture on the chair. Further, about 70% of the user's weight exerts on the bolts which fasten the backrest supporting members to the legs. The bolts will therefore be easily fatigued and be broken after a long use of the chair. In addition, the backrest cannot be folded over the seat, and the backrest supporting member remain protruded from the leg members even after the chair has been folded. Thus, the chair remains bulky even if it is folded.
An object of this invention is to provide a folding chair wherein the angle of inclination of a backrest can be easily and securely adjusted, which is durable for a long time since strong connecting means is used to couple the backrest to legs, and which can be made compact when it is folded.